Just friends
by Lillipop265
Summary: One-shot. One-sided Hermione/Ron. Hermione's POV


**A/N:** Just an idea that popped into my head, One-shot, Hermione's POV on her one-sided feelings for Ron when they're Christmas shopping.

* * *

It was snowing, hard. Flecks of white spiralling down forming a sparkling blanket across the whole of Hogsmeade. I was cold, extremely cold, the teeth-chattering-knees-shaking kind of cold. I was wearing my new jeans, long socks, a simple grey t-shirt, a blue jacket, my thickest coat and a ridiculously long scarf but I hadn't been able to find my gloves. I probably should have knitted a pair, but my time had been devoted to finishing that potions essay. Now my fingers grew cold very quickly and as the harsh winds blew cruelly against them, they were turning redder by the second.

I glared furiously at my trainers to protect my face from the current climate. Luckily I wasn't alone, or I would've given up on Christmas shopping a long time ago. Although Harry had remained in the common room with some excuse about a headache, Ron had joined me in my quest. You see, as worried as I was about Harry I desperately craved these moments, and even if nothing developed from it, I enjoyed spending time just me and Ron.

My feelings about Ron were, well, _are_… complicated. He's a close friend, one of the best and I love him for that, just maybe a little more than I should. Basically, somewhere in between telling him he had dirt on his nose, screaming at him about homework and awkward half-hugs, I'd fallen in love. Now, this was not only inconvenient, but quite frankly frustrating, the pain of unrequited love is probably something most people go through, but that didn't make it fair.

So, I was left fighting through the freezing weather with the entirely oblivious love of my life. I did what anyone in my situation would do, I stated the obvious.

"It's cold."

I looked up at Ron, a light smile played across his lips, his relatively pale skin, seemed unaffected by the temperature. He had grown over the summer, now stretching at least three and a half inches above my height, he'd lost weight as well, his previously boyish face had lengthened resembling that of a young man rather than a boy and he seemed to be following in Charlie's footsteps with his hair stretching past the nape of his neck. He did that thing that forms a crease in his forehead when he's trying to think of what to say, it was an expression I frequently saw on his face when he was 'concentrating' on an essay.

"I'd noticed." That was the answer he settled for, despite the fact that he looked so damn warm.

I was going to have to lengthen my complaint, otherwise that silence would settle again and waste what little time we had.

"My hands are like ice," I'd said, holding them up in front of me. I know it was cliché, but hey, I was getting desperate.

For some reason my cheesy comment, made the smile on his face permanent and then, all of a sudden…

"Here," he'd reached out and grabbed my hand, completely effortless, like it meant nothing to him.

I knew it _didn't_ mean anything to him but he didn't have gloves on either and the skin-on-skin contact was setting my heart racing. It felt like energy was being rapidly exchanged between his hand and mine and the electricity was passing through every nerve ending from the tip of my fingers right up to my shoulder. My brain went fuzzy as his fingers closed around mine and I resisted the urge to close my eyes to completely take in the moment.

I turned to him again and offered a weak smile in thanks, I didn't think I'd be capable of speech at that moment.

"You okay?" he'd asked, no doubt noticing my smile was not reaching its full potential.

I made a conscious effort to strengthen said smile and gave him a small nod, whist my eyes were giving me away, screaming _"No, you idiot, I love you." _Luckily, he didn't notice. I could never tell him my true feelings, I'd held back for long enough, I could hold back for longer if necessary, truthfully, I was scared of the consequences, there was too much risk involved. It could upset him as well, and I couldn't stand to see him in any kind of pain, I'd keep this to myself, I always had, I always will, I've never been a risk-taker and I wouldn't take chances.

He looked satisfied with my silent reply, although I couldn't quite tell what his eyes were trying to convey, as his pupils locked with mine, the rest of the world seemed to melt away and all I could see was him in front of me. I saw friendship, a dash of hope, a slight confusion and perhaps, just maybe, a tiny bit of _love_?

He broke the eye contact, a sign in a window attracting his attention _"Half price chocolate frogs!!!"_

"Come on!" He'd encouraged excitedly, half-dragging me inside, our hands loosing their link amongst the crowds. He seemed blissfully unaffected by this loss of contact. I had to remind myself that it didn't mean to him what it meant to me. We were exactly what we'd always been, just friends.

* * *

**A/N: **This made me feel Christmassy, Reviews would be very, very, very lovely (hint, hint) :)


End file.
